Jinbei Shishido
Jinbei Shishido (宍戸 甚兵衛, Shishido Jinbee) is an immortal and member #2 of UQ Holder. Appearance As an immortal, Jinbei hasn't aged ever since he acquired his immortality, remaining the same as always, a young man with spiky red hair, tied in a long ponytail, with an average muscular build, and always has a carefree smile on his face. In his first appearance, Jinbei wore a large cloak to cover his body, wearing a sedge hat, he also had stubble around his chin. Due to his immortality being weak, Jinbei has several scars on his chest as a result, in various sizes and locations, which he received throughout his life. When he returned in the First Mission Arc, Jinbei wore a "Famous Store" employee uniform, complete with a name tag, along with having shaved his face. Personality At first, Jinbei is seen as an easy going and laid back individual, even taking the entire situation of him stuck in the underground labyrinth as nothing to worry about. His perception of time has been noted to be very different than normal people, first seen when he casually mentions he was sitting in the same spot for a year, much to Touta and Kuroumaru's shock. Due to how long Jinbei has lived, as a result of his immortality, he has proven not to be scared of death if he gets caught in a situation that he can't escape UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 18, as well as getting a little annoyed if someone saved him UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 160, Pages 19, but shaking it off as a joke. History Not much is known about Jinbei's past, but 1,400 years ago Jinbei ate the flesh of a mermaid, achieving immortality. Although his comrades in the past all died, he managed to survive. Sometime later, he joined UQ Holder. Sometime in his life, he had met Shion Nagumo. Plot UQ Holder arc Jinbei appears for the first time in the underground labyrinth below the UQ Holder base. As Touta and Kuroumaru end up there, walking in the dark, they face a monster in the water. Before Kuroumaru can attack it, Jinbei warns the boys, telling them that if they harm it, they'll just end up eaten by its friends. He then introduces himself as the leader of UQ Holder, much to the boys' surprise.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 13-14 The First Mission arc Jinbei appears with Yukihime, Makabe and Ameya to save Touta from being taken by a military organization. Abilities Immense Strength and Durability: Jinbei possesses truly monstrous strength, being able to easily throw the gravity sword at 1000 times its weight, which is close to the weight of a mini-truck. He further demonstrated this by holding the sword at 50,000 times the normal weight and threw it through a building with relative ease. Later, he was shown causing severe damage to the military after throwing a broken piece of concrete at them. He can take a powerful kick from Kuroumaru and smile about it, and take a powerful punch from Touta without any ill effects despite possessing weak immortality. Skilled Thief: Through an as of yet unknown method, Jinbei is able to steal items without anyone seeing the movement as if what he desires appears in his hands. He has used this several times to steal items belonging to Touta and Kuroumaru, including Touta's arm and a box of sweets, much to their annoyance. Immortality Immortality: Immortality gained through eating the flesh of a merperson is really weak. Jinbei could die by decapitation along with crushing his head or by poisoning. Mortal wounds are capable of healing, but because of the weak regeneration, it results in scars. Immortality class D. Magic Switcheroo (イレカエ, Irekae): Jinbei can switch two individuals' places in a radius of 300 meters. He can also use the ability to twist apart other peoples bodies. He is able to use the same spatial manipulation to cause a spacial tear letting him defend against the "Absolute Cutting" of Juuzou.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 161, Pages 29-30 Fighting Style Skilled Swordsman: Jinbei is shown to be skilled in wielding a sword as shown when he could wield the Gravity Blade, then taught Touta. It is later revealed that he taught Juuzou swordplay, but at some point, he had stopped using a sword after the Meiji Restoration.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 161, Page 24 Hand to Hand Master: Jinbei is easily able to hold his own against both Touta and Kuroumaru in a fist fight, only being surprised by Touta suddenly joining the fray. He was able to fight on equal ground with Juuzou in close-quarters combat unarmed. *'Iron Arm Technique' (鉄腕功, Tetsuwan-kō): This is a technique involving Hard Qigong (硬気功, ''Kōkikō ''), where Jinbei causes both his arms to turn black making them far denser to enhance his striking power.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 161, Page 25 Battles References Navigation Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder